Open Source Code (OSC)
by lemony.club
Summary: What if Naruto's world is just a very complex and elaborate game with one linear path? He wasn't supposed to die in Valley of the End, but he did as the game glitched out and the entire system crashed. Now it has rebooted with something extra for the blond, so he decides to screw the storyline and rewrites the entire world to his liking! There's no harm done right? [Beyond Godlike]
1. Prologue

**Open Source Code (OSC)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking" – _Thoughts/Implication_ – (Scenario) – **_Important _**

* * *

**=[Prologue]=**

Video games, yes… we all love video games. Some of us more than others, but we all love it in one form or another. Video games comes in many flavors; from casual to education; from simple puzzle to role playing to epic strategic battle where vast armies would clashes against one another on a massive and interactive map. But what make a video games work? Was it the storyline that made up the game world, where the protagonist would overcome the obstacles and win the girl in the end? Was it the high definition graphics and great music? Or was it because of the interactive, user interface or numerous branches plotlines?

No, it wasn't any of those above. What makes games work was simple; one and zero. Just two very basic numbers that everyone learned from the moment they could speak. Yet, with millions upon millions of them, adjoining together in a script, line by line, page by page, they become something special. The codes were the life blood of the games, and they create the world where a player would enjoy. They form a guideline and the rule that manipulate the virtual world and all those existed within it. Every character inside the digital space must follow a set of rules, and they cannot go beyond the boundary that the codes dictated. The more rules there were, the more life-like those living within would be.

When a game reaches sufficient complexity, it would be called **_reality_**. Are we actually living in the real world or just a very complex game where our senses were simply programmed to give the illusion of living; self-aware?

**XxXxX**

"Ah fuck! The teme killed me," Naruto cursed in frustration before noticing the enclosing black void. If this was the afterlife, it sure lacked substances. The blond examined his chest and found the gaping hole that should have been there missing. He was sure he got stabbed through the heart, but then something bizarre occurred. Last thing he remembered was strange static lines ran across Sasuke's face as the idiot pierced his chest with a lightning technique called Chidori.

It was really painful.

Sasuke had missed his heart completely, but then for some reason, Sasuke's body shifted to the center of him and gave him a fatal wound instead. Naruto saw the Uchiha's face broke into pieces crumbling building before the world turned dark.

Naruto's eyes widened, seeing the pitch black abyss shifted. Distortions with strange gray and white dots surrounded him before forming two distinctive numbers. They quickly disappeared, leaving the blond alone again.

_That was weird_, he thought with a shrug. Naruto checked himself in the darkness, making sure nothing had change. However something glowed in front of him that caught his attention.

A black screen with thin white border formed. He jerked backward, seeing the almost transparent panel in his face. The unfamiliar window flickered as if power was fluctuating before displaying a letter one by one from left to right.

"Reset?"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked on reflex, looking at the words displayed on the screen. The word deleted itself one by one until there was only a small under scroll. The small horizontal bar blinked several times before displaying text again as it accepted the verbal command.

"Unknown command"

Naruto scratched his head and blinked with confusion. Why did it write something that? He didn't know. He thought for a moment before asking: "What are you?"

_"_Closest response: Developer Interface_"_

Naruto blinked yet again, reading each word with confusion. The twelve year old wasn't sure what each word indicated in the context. He scratched his head more and asked several things, but got "Unknown Command" as a response for most questions. However, he understood the gist of what it was after hours of trial and error. It was some sort of interface that supposed to be hidden, but somehow he could see it and interact with it.

"So my whole life is some sort of fucking game?" Naruto asked himself with a heavy sigh.

The word "Unknown Command" appeared on the black screen again. After idling for a sufficient amount of time, the screen displayed the first request again. "Restart?"

Without anything else to do, Naruto pressed the only button on the screen which was just a circular arrow. The blackness around him crumpled, breaking into black cube, revealing the bright white light they were hiding. He saw the whiteness of the world before slipping into unconsciousness.

**XxXxX**

Naruto opened his blue eyes as someone was shouting his name. He looked around and almost died of a heart attack, seeing he was hanging off the Hokage statue with a paint bucket and brush in each hand. Before him was the faint blue screen with a lot more icons on it now around the edges. If this was a game, everything felt incredibly real. He could feel the summer breeze on his skin like he remembered.

"Hey! Stop causing trouble!"

"Stop doing this every day!"

Naruto blinked, turning around and noticed the mass of villagers shouting at him from below. Somehow he went back in time.

"Hey! Didn't I do this before?"

"Of course you did! You idiot! What the hell you doing during class time?" Iruka shouted from below as Naruto eyed the chunin. Naruto wondered why Iruka didn't say anything about the screen floating before his eyes so he pointed at the blue screen.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, do you see this?"

"See what?"

"There's an almost transparent blue screen right in front of me?"

"… Stop messing around! Get down here, you idiot!" Iruka called out as the Hokage by his side drew in the sweet tobacco from an old pipe. Naruto looked through the blue screen to Iruka and Jiji as their figure had outline with a circular ring around them. There was some information displayed next to them.

**_Iruka Umino, Chunin  
Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kage_**

Naruto pressed on Jiji, making the screen flickered. Everything in the center cleared away and a leaf symbol formed in the back ground. The Hokage's image appeared on the left side with thick green borders. To the right, first thing, was the name Hiruzen Sarutobi, followed by numerous lines stating other things.

Naruto tapped Jiji's name on curiosity as a vertical blinking line appeared in the middle of some letter. A bunch of letter in squares popped up at the bottom. He quickly pressed "X" at the corner as he wasn't sure what that was. The keyboard rolled off to the side and disappeared. Naruto decided to play it safe for now and did exactly like what he did last time during class. Except this time he did a naked version of Iruka instead, causing everyone to laugh.

"YOU DUMBASS! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!"

After some more shouting back and forth, Iruka ordered him to stand outside while he dealt with the rowdy classroom. On the way out, Naruto noticed some of the students in the room he didn't know as the screen displayed their information. He was sure he never saw them again after this day so they must be unimportant people.

Standing outside, Naruto checked over the screen. At the bottom of the display he noticed a strange icon that looked like a world logo. He pressed it and the screen shown the entire building like someone looking through it from the top down. He noticed a little box on the right of it was titled **_radar_**. The text was on red background.

"What is this?" Naruto asked himself and pressed on it. The button background color switched to green, and the schematic of the building immediately filled with miniature size icons that represent people, including Iruka as the name were displayed below them. He noticed they were moving around in the building.

"Wow… that's kind of awesome!" Naruto called out excitedly. He checked more stuff to the side bar of the holographic display. He noticed the **_zoom_** button located at the bottom right. He pressed on it as it the map zoomed out to the whole village as if the spying was pulled up into the sky. Messing around with the interface, he could move the map in any direction with a slide of hand, seeing numerous presentations of people all around the world. Naruto was spying on people everywhere without them noticing.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This story is not a gamer crossover. For one, I don't intend to have Naruto grinding for stats, that's boring and waste time, and frankly, I don't want to do that. Naruto actually got a Developer GUI which supposed to be removed from the game. The game glitches out as he wasn't supposed to die by Sasuke in Valley of the End and it rebooted in some sort of debug mode.


	2. The Protagonist (1)

**Open Source Code (OSC)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**=[The Protagonist]=  
1**

"This is stupid! I can't believe I've to clean all of this shit again!" Naruto growled angrily as he was ordered to remove the paint that his previous self, whom he couldn't control, so generously put them there. He remembered this was the part where Iruka sensei supposed to offer him ramen if he removed the vandalisms. Unfortunately, Iruka was still pissed at him for the prank during class and someone else took his place instead.

It was Mizuki.

That was weird.

Naruto thought for sure if this was a game, then it should follow the same path as before. It didn't. He didn't like Mizuki as the white-haired chunnin eventually tried to kill him after he stole… borrowed with the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage without consent. Naruto stopped scrubbing as something hit him.

"Are you tired? Maybe you should rest a little, Naruto," Mizuki said, putting on his worrying expression.

"Mizuki-sensei, can I go to a restroom?" Naruto asked.

"If you must, but come back soon," Mizuki said, letting the boy go as he sat on top of the Hokage Monument. Mizuki didn't follow the blond into the restroom no matter how much friendly he appeared since his mind was occupied with something else. He was thinking of how to steal a certain valuable scroll at the moment.

In the vacated restroom, Naruto checked if he could still do Shadow Clone (Kage Bunshin) technique and found out that he couldn't. As soon as he completed the required hand seals, the holographic screen with glowing blue outline flickered with a red notice appearing in the middle.

**Kage Bunshin**  
(Handseal Depictions)  
**Error: Not Learnt**

Naruto looked at it before pressing the 'X' button on the top right to make the notice disappear. He did some other techniques that he would eventually learn but found they were also locked, including the Rasengan. The blond face-palmed and realized he had to actually see the scroll for it to work… or could he? Naruto pressed the humanoid icon to the side of the screen, which he found it to be himself a while ago when he was mucking around with it.

It was logical as he couldn't lock onto himself to check his own stats. His own menu was a lot more different and far more details than what he saw on the other people. He scanned around the listing and quickly pressed on the **_Ninjutsu_** and found the list displayed was rather emptied. There were only a few basic academy techniques that he had learnt, plus some he made up along the way.

"Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)?" Naruto questioned when seeing it on the list. Harem no Jutsu wasn't on there yet, at least not until he acquired Kage Bunshin from the scroll if he was to learn it the right way. He wasn't going through that again.

Scanning the display, Naruto noticed the button [] on top right of the list and pressed it. A new display appeared in the middle of the screen, overlaying the rest of the other windows. It was divided in half, filling with items to one side with a black box on the other.

There was an insane amount of techniques listed as Naruto scrolled down the list. Fortunately, the Jutsus were in alphabetical order, or it would take him a while to locate Kage Bunshin. While scrolling down, he stopped when he noticed Chidori. It was the same technique he was killed with by Sasuke. He pressed on the item, making the black window on the other side to demonstrate the technique with a moving doll-like figurine. The required hand seal was also illustrated.

"Cool… that's useful," Naruto nodded watching the little show. Once it repeated in a loop, he pressed the button below to learn it, but found another red popup window, overlapping the one he was on.

**Requirement: Lightning Release**

Naruto winced in annoyance and pressed the 'X' button on the window. He then backtracked to his stats page and checked for his elemental type stats, but couldn't find it. Scrolling down the stats listing, he found the **_Releases_** button, which was the word the notice indicated before. He pressed it and found the new popup page emptied. Using the [] button to the side, another window popped up. The blond read through it and shrugged before adding them all to his own profile with a few of more windows stating some more information and warnings, but Naruto didn't understand them very well.

Once done, he looked back at his releases again. It was completely filled as Naruto rubbed his eyes in pain. He looked at the mirror and became paralyzed.

"I got Sharingan? What's that weird rings…" Naruto muttered, looking the ring like pattern around his eyeballs, cutting through the tomoes of the Uchiha's doujutsu. Naruto checked the release list again and finally noticed all the items had the word **_Default_** next to it. Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes before hearing Mizuki calling for him. The twelve-year-old sighed and came back to **_Ninjutsu_** list to search for Kage Bunshin again. He quickly added that to his own stats.

"Hope this work…" Naruto muttered, running through the hand-seals. It was fairly slow and he messed up a few times as if he was doing it for the first time. However, he finally created a shadow clone as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, I'm busy right now, you go and finish the job," Naruto ordered the clone.

"Why do I have to do it? I didn't paint it!" The clone argued.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Shut up and go do it. Also use the goggle to cover your eyes, since that will raise a lot of questions," Naruto said, pointing at the ring like pattern with tomoes along its path on his clone's eyes. He wasn't sure how to deactivate it at the moment.

The clone grudgingly obliged, putting the tinted goggle over his face to hide his eyes before leaving the restroom. Naruto remained behind to add every technique on the list to his own profile one by one. It was a slow and painstakingly process. There was no quicker way to do it other than pressing on each jutsu individually and confirm. There must be tens of thousands of them, but the list decreased as the more was learnt. Good thing the list did not repeat what he'd already gained.

Elsewhere, a pedo-snake Sennin coughed as a certain kid just learnt all the Jutsu in the world effortlessly in a few hours.

Naruto exhaled deeply as he finally added the last one. He looked into the mirror again, seeing his strange eyes were still there. He scanned through the list of techniques that he added tediously before and noticed there was a number next to their titles. Almost all of the numbers were zero, except for Kage Bunshin.

Naruto pressed on the number next to Kage Bunshin, and a horizontal scroll bar appeared. The word Mastery was noted. The blond raised his eyes a little and dragged the bar to the right making it maxed out before confirming the changes.

He tried Kage Bunshin again and found his hand-seals was insanely fast to the point that it just a blur for a tiny fraction of a second before a clone appeared by his side. Naruto dispelled it with a smile on his face, and quickly maximized the number on every single technique. Time flew by before he completed the taxingly task. Unfortunately, he found out that even though he had "learnt" the technique, he did not acquire the knowledge about the associated hand-seals at all. That was a set back as he had to read through a few and practice it to make sure they worked correctly.

"How do I hide this?" Naruto asked, looking at himself in the mirror again. He didn't know what doujutsu it was as there were too many information on the screen. However, he was sure people would ask question if they noticed his eyes weren't his natural blue color anymore. Maybe he should ask the Hokage about it? How would Jiji react if he knew this was all just a game?

"Hokage… didn't obaa-chan could make herself younger? Henge?" Naruto tried and it worked as he speculated. His eyes were blue again, masking the doujutsu beneath. He nodded with approval, leaving the restroom and started his return home.

"Let's see where everyone is right now," Naruto muttered as he strolled leisurely down the path while watching the radar screen hovering before him. It was incredibly handy as he spied on where Jiraiya and Tsunade were. The latter's icon was in and out of gambling den from the numbers of other people icons hanging around the same room. Shizune's icon was tagging along as well. Out of curiousity, he actually checked on Haku to make sure that person was male from the profile. He was hopping Haku was female, but unfortunately not.

_Who ever made this game has a sick mind!_

Resetting the radar back to monitoring around him quickly with a button as Naruto was eventually figured it out through trial and error. He still wasn't sure what some of the other buttons were on the screen, and one of them apparently enables animals and insects to appear on the radar. Enable them flooded the screen with icons.

Anyway, the radar currently listed everyone in his immediate vicinity. Naruto noticed some people were following him for a while as he was randomly walking around in circle. There was that Hinata girl as her name was below her miniature icon, but who were these other guys around him. Naruto stopped and looked around as they hid behind certain obstacles and out of sight from the blond. Even if they did, a rotating circular ring in the screen targeted them regardless whenever Naruto looked towards their direction.

These guys that followed him were very stealthy and Naruto wouldn't even notice them if it weren't for the Radar that picked up everyone, or more correctly, anyone that was classified as human. It can detect them even if they were hiding or in a henge. It also displayed their true name if they had appeared as someone they weren't.

_Huh? What is root?_ Naruto thought as he read the little inscription next to their names and scratched his head a little. Hinata had **_Stalker_** next to her which was somewhat disconcerting. Naruto pressed on the rotating ring at one of the guy that seemed to be targeting the wall, and the screen before him zoomed forwards, passing through solid wall to the targeted person as Naruto blinked. The root agent was with his back against the wall, waiting for the blond to continue moving. The profile didn't open up yet as it was waiting for Naruto to tab on it again.

_Did the camera just go through the wall?_ Naruto questioned mentally as he tabbed outside the ring. The screen zoomed back, returning to normal again. Naruto tried a few times to test out the ability and found he could rotate around the target when the **_lock on_** was active to see the surrounding around them.

"Holy shit!" Naruto shouted loudly as all the Shinobi hidden pondered what had just happened.

_Okay… stay calm, relax… fuck that, where's the bathhouse? I need to use this!_ Naruto thought excitedly with a lecherous grin. In another reality, that would be called **_Wall Hack_** and **_Ghosting_**, but the blond didn't know that. He only knew he could zoom through walls at certain targets in the distant, making it a great peeping tool. It was an ability that a certain Sage would die for.

* * *

**Author Note:**

There's no Naruto grinding. Why would he need to if he could edit his own character at will? Of course, adding it doesn't alter his memory so he will need to know the hand-seals. Still, it's the ultimate hacks.


	3. The Protagonist (2)

**Open Source Code (OSC)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**=[The Protagonist]=  
2**

"Let's see… oh here it is," Naruto muttered lowly as he seemingly was staring at a blank wall. However, through his eyes, he saw many circular rings with names associated with them. He didn't recognize any of them, and they were overlapping each other as well making it confusing. Naruto tapped on one of them as the camera passed through the wall to the target as requested. The blond almost collapsed backwards at the new sight before gathering enough strength to place one of his hands on the wall. He was huffing and looking down the ground, trying to clear the vision that just burn itself into his young mind. The other hand was rapidly slamming on the edge of the screen to return everything back to normal.

It wasn't what he expected. He was in the wrong spot. Goddamn. Naruto didn't want to see all these naked and wrinkled old people right in his face. The blond took a few minutes to remove those horrid images from his brain while wanting to throw up. Once the feeling his stomach settled again, he looked at the wall. The screen showed all the available targets beyond the solid obstacles once more. With keen eyes, he noted that some of the names seemed to be female so that was strange. Naruto then glanced around the building's side and theorized that he must be standing perpendicular to both male and female bathhouse. In other word, he was viewing through both of them simultaneously.

_That was horrible; go around to the other wall so this won't happen again…_ Naruto advised mentally while approaching another wall. He checked the screen again. Naruto checked several names to make sure they were female this time and tapped on one. The screen zoomed through the wall and Naruto almost went to heaven in that moment.

"This is the best thing ever…" Naruto muttered, wiping his nose. The screen was showing all the women in the bathhouse with full frontal nudity; either submerged in water or wiping their bodies of dust and sweat. All of them were completely unaware that he was spying on them through solid stones and woods.

Naruto wondered if there was a recording function on such wondrous sight for playback later as he rotated the camera around to get better view from below. There was, but he didn't find it yet. He will one day. He continued watching the wall with a perverted face and his hand outstretched, fidgeting something in the air.

The ROOT agents, who were watching him, sweat dropped and wondered if they were wasting time tailing the blond. The idiot kid was staring blankly at the wall like a retard, but there was no other choice until Danzo ordered them otherwise. The war-hawk would not allow the Jinjuuriki of the nine tails out of his sight no matter what.

When Naruto had his sinful desire, he headed back to his place as it was getting late. His only regret was that he couldn't touch those juicy jugs for himself.

Once inside his home, Naruto checked the radar to see who was still following him. The stalkers were outside in various spot and would be for a while as they weren't moving at all. Hinata, on other hand, wasn't in the immediate vicinity. She had returned home as her icon was within the confines of the Hyuuga's compound and next to her sister, Hanabi. Both icons were moving strangely around each other as if they were fighting.

Yawning, Naruto dropped back to his bed, ignoring the mess around his small apartment and plenty of emptied ramen cups on the floor.

"I should really clean up this place, but I already did it before."

"Now, what's next… graduate from the academy then be placed in Kakashi-sensei's team with the teme and Sakura-chan? What happened after that? A SHIT LOAD of bad things happen, why do I need to go through all of that again?" Naruto asked himself one question after another before pressing on the screen to see where the cyclop teacher at. The silver-haired sensei was standing before a tombstone as usual, looking at the grave of his former teammates whenever he had time and wasn't reading his collection or lost on the road of life.

"What the hell is a road of life anyway?" Naruto asked himself before returning the screen back to normal. He checked through stuffs on the side of the screen, playing around with the unfamiliar function some more. He found the **_opacity_** setting for the edges of the screen which make it transparent or solid.

That was a good thing in case the screen became too distracting.

"Hmmm… what's a Sandbox Mode?" Naruto muttered, seeing the word on one of the panel. It was highlighted unlike the rest listed. Whatever it was, it must have been active at the moment. There were a lot of other things on the display as well. Naruto had no clue what they would do as there wasn't any sort of descriptions associated with them. Playing it safe, Naruto returned back to the main menu and activated the radar again. It was the one most useful function he had found so far.

"Should I tell Jiji about this? I don't want him to die," Naruto muttered, watching Hiruzen Sarutobi's icon wandering around the Hokage's mansion on the screen. Yawning a few more times, the blond felt like he forgotten something as his mind was dozing off from watching the radar icons moving around like sheep. It was making him sleepy.

"**About time you sleep, brat,**" a demonic, yet familiar, voice called out. It was echoing in the damped and dark chamber. Naruto had his eyes slowly halfway when he heard it. He was lying down in front of a gigantic jail cell.

"I must have dozed off… What do you want?" Naruto asked almost lazily, closing his eyes and rubbing it tiredly. He pulled himself in an upright and rotating around so he was facing the creature beyond the cell's bars.

"**I couldn't talk to you if you were still awake, the blasted seal! I have to try really hard to get you in here!**"

"Yeah yeah, I heard all that before… hang on, I'm not supposed to meet you until much later, when Ero-sennin threw me off the cliff! That asshole!" Naruto blurted out, looking up at the fox's wide grin.

"**So it wasn't just me who has memories of stuff that hasn't happened yet…**" the fox muttered before widening its slit eyes at the blond's crimson red with tomoes eyes, "**HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?**"

"Get what?" Naruto asked, looking directly at the fox now. Even though the room was dark and the fox was obscured by shadow, Naruto could make it out clearly as day. The Nine-tail rammed itself into the thick iron bars, trying to claw at the blond with its outstretched limb, but its target was just out of reach.

"Seriously? We're doing this again?" Naruto asked abrasively. The demon fox growled angrily, trying to break out of its cell. Seeing those eyes resurface an old grudge.

"**WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE BLASTED EYES!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN UZUMAKI!"**

**"**Eyes…? Oh right," Naruto mumbled questioning before remembering that he did obtain the Sharingan when he was adding Ninjutsu in mass. Was it before that? Regardless, the henge must not have worked inside his mindscape. A few more minutes went by before the fox calmed down while Naruto was looking at it via the blue screen.

"Say, what kind of name is Kurama?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow after reading through the demon fox's profile and weaknesses. _Wood releases and Chakra chains?_ Naruto thought, seeing the first two on the list.

"**BRAT! YOU HAVE NOT EARNED THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!?"**

**"And how did you know that!? No one should know that!**"

Naruto rolled his eyes and examined related information to Wood Releases and Chakra Chains on the screen. Kurama was still thrashing around, trying to break out of the cage in vain.

"**DON'T IGNORE ME!**"

"**ANSWER ME! BRAT!**"

Naruto exhaled and finally said: "I guess I could tell you. I got this kick ass display in front of me… I could check people's name easily, including yours. As for why I have these eyes, I accidently gave it to myself earlier today. They allowed me see things clearly in the dark so that's kind of cool, but I felt discomfort in my eyes though."

Kurama's eyes twitched at the absurd explanation. It then narrowed its crimson eyes and examined the blond's face in more detail. The fox noticed the blond's eyes weren't just the Sharingan, but also the Rinnegan. Each of the eyeballs had veins bulging between each ring that passed through the tomoes.

They weren't mixed together, but rather one on top of another which was incredibly odd. That baffled even the fox, and with more speculation, it finally realized what the blond had.

"**You have all three doujutsu at once!?**"

"What do you mean three? I thought I only have the Uchiha's one with those weird circle," Naruto muttered.

"**BRAT! You have no idea do you?**"

"And you do?"

"**Yes… come closer and I will tell you,**" Kurama said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. Against his better judgment and wanted to know more, he actually moved closer to the cage. A claw reached out and acquired the blond in its strong grip.

"Bastard! Let me go!" Naruto demanded, trying to break out of the hold as he was pulled inside through the gap between the bars.

"**Tell me the truth! How you got those eyes or I will turn you into a paste!**"

"I already told you, baka!" Naruto insulted while squirming.

Kurama growled and increased its grip. "**Tell me!**"

"AHHHHH…." Naruto yelled out in excruciating pain as his body was being crushed. However, as a defensive mechanism, his body was coated in some astral red armor. The aura spread outwards and grew in size into a humanoid entity with glowing slit eyes, breaking Naruto out of Kurama's grip in the process.

"**Susanoo!? Impossible!**" Kurama was shocked that blond was able to activate Susanno without having the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"That really hurts you bastard!" Naruto shouted angrily, feeling his body ached all over from attempted murder. Rasengan formed on his hand almost instantly due to his perfect mastery. The Susanoo did the same as its creator; following the boy's gesture with a crimson red spirally ball in one of its ethereal hands.

"Time for some payback!"

Naruto charka flared up as it spread through the floor via his legs while energy chains erupted from his body.

Roots emerged from below the floor. It was clumsily constructed as Naruto had no idea what he was doing without actual knowing the hand seals. Some of the roots rotted almost immediately, and the chains broke into pieces due to weak constitution. Naruto kept trying until he got the hang of it, however, and thankfully, the techniques were also heavily aided by his mastery.

"**Chakra Chains and Wood Releases as well?**" Kurama questioned and sweat dropped. This would not go well for it.

One side beating later, Naruto was sitting on top of a fox bounded by chains and roots several times over. It was still inside the cage, but battered and bruised. The battle was brief as the root was sapping all of its strength, and the chains held it in place while Susanoo did way more damage than the blond with its titanic rasengan. Naruto was checking through the display leisurely, reading more about the ability he'd just used.

"That's for trying to destroy the village, making my life shitty and also for the attemp to kill me," Naruto said, seeing the fox woken up by the shifting of its body beneath him. Kurama found it was odd that the blond put the attempted murder last on the list.

"**How could you have so many bloodlines, and all at the same time?**" Kurama questioned, trying to break out of the binding. It was useless since both techniques were his weakness after all.

Naruto thought about the question and asked the fox more about bloodline to understand them better since the description on the display were minimal. It took a while as the fox was incredibly arrogance.

"Thanks for the information," Naruto said afterward while Kurama growled.

"Say, do you believe me if I said this was a game; a very complex game?" Naruto asked. Kurama puffed a little at the question. Right, this was a game. Who the hell would believe that!?

"**I wish you make up a better lie, brat,**" the demon fox whimpered and started rambling about more things like if it wasn't bound sealed right now, it would wreck destruction all over the place, and how it spent years being stuck in one place. Naruto sighed and ignored it.

_I wonder if I could change my age,_ Naruto thought, seeing how the fox was very old. Naruto looked through his profile, but there was no age tab listed. There was **_Appearance_** tab, however. That was close enough so he pressed on it. A new window popped up in the center as usual. A miniature version of himself was standing within it.

"player_start?" Naruto read the word within a drop list at the top. There was an arrow on left and right side of the figure. Naruto tapped those arrows. It changed the figure's attires. He pressed 'confirm' and found his clothes were changed as according to the display with a notice: **_Reskin Completed_**.

"Cool way to change clothes," Naruto nodded with approval and returned back to the appearance panel again. He accessed the drop list and found there was two more items within it. It was **_player_normal_** and **_player_extra_**. Naruto switched it to 'player_normal' and found the figure displayed in the box had changed.

It was still him, but taller and had broader shoulders.

"Damn, I look badass," Naruto muttered approvingly, changing the attire around to see what they had to offer. It altered from his 'awesome' jumpsuit with blue part to black; to giving him a bandana and a crimson red cloak with black flames along the hemline. A few ones after that have him in different weird glowing attire and yellowish aura.

"Let's check the last one!" Naruto called out while Kurama puffed some more. It was wondering what the kid was doing on its back, but couldn't move its head to check since it was bounded.

Naruto checked the final one. The figure shown he was slightly taller than the previous one; possibly 16 or 17 years of age. His forehead protector and bandana was gone, his blond hair was slightly longer as some of it covered his more menacing eyes. The golden strands were flustering back and forth before the deep blue eyes. His features were much sharper and more refined. He was sported a deep crimson clothing with black swirling pattern like a whirlpool. He had an unbuttoned white overcoat with short sleeve; it reached down to his ankle with flaming patterns along its bottom edges.

"Wow I looked kind of like the Fourth…" Naruto muttered and accepted the new appearance. The GUI acknowledged the command, and re-skinned him. Naruto stood up but wobbled a bit because he wasn't used to his height and new body. Naruto stretched and checked his limbs with a wide smile. He brushed his hair back a little as his trio doujutsu was still active.

Feeling the need to gloat, Naruto jumped down and stood in front of Kurama.

"Hey! Check it out! Do I look awesome or what?" Naruto asked as Kurama's eyes widened. Henge doesn't work in the mindscape, so who was this person.

"**Brat?**"

"Yeah, who do you think I was?" Naruto asked. He was annoyed at the demeaning name call.

"**H-how? You look a lot like your father; that blasted Minato sealed me in you,**" Kurama snorted.

"My father… THE FOURTH!?"

"**Hahahahaha! You didn't know!**"

"Spill it!" Naruto roared as roots and chains tightened around the fox. He had gotten the hang of them as their overall effectiveness had increased drastically. Kurama grinned as some devious scenario ran through its mind. Most included the destruction of the village or pure revenge.

**XxXxX**

Only a few seconds had passed in the 'real' world because time flowed different when one was in a mindscape. Naruto wasn't in his adult form as the Henge he casted covered his whole body as well. His blue eyes dulled a little as it hid his triple doujutsu that were still pulsing in his eyes. He made a note to figure out why they did that.

"If I was the Fourth's son… why does the town treated me like trash? How come I don't have any of my inheritance? Didn't Dad helped save the village? He gave his life to seal the demon away. Mum died as well…" Naruto muttered as a few tears escaped his eyes, "Jiji knew but didn't say anything. Does everyone know?"

"Damn it, isn't this supposed to be a game? Why does it hurt? I need to know more… but how?" Naruto asked himself meekly. He checked the radar again, seeing how the stalkers were still outside, setting up camp for the night most likely. He noticed only a minute had gone by while few hours had passed in the mindscape.

"But first, I need to get use to all the techniques I gained just in case…" Naruto muttered. Decisively, he fell backwards on the bed and entered the mindscape again to learn more about the power he now wield. He will get his answers one way or another.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Shit will hit the fan soon! This is slightly grey Naruto and is Alternate Universe because why would he want to go through the same shit again with God-like powers? A lot of story on here seemed to do that for some reason. So I'm going supersize the guy, but I'm going make him go through the same stuff again? Hmm… sounds like a boring story.


	4. The Protagonist (3)

**Open Source Code (OSC)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**=[The Protagonist]=  
3**

Overviewing the village from the top of the Hokage monument, the tall blond-haired youth yawned while stretching his stiff neck and arms. His crimson eyes examined the village carefully while his robe flustering in the gentle breeze. "This is the village that my father died protecting. Looking at it now, I just don't feel its greatness anymore."

"It's a shitty place, built by shitty people with shitty purpose," a small fox nearby snorted. "You sounded so old just now. It has only been a week since then you know."

"Yes, yes, I know," Naruto admitted. He had spent the last few days in his mindscape, training up on his skills while taking advantage of the time dilation. One minute in the outside world was equivalent to an hour inside. A couple of day was about a decade. "But fur ball, I'm like 32 right now aren't I?"

"And you look great for your age, so what's your point?" Kurama retorted skeptically. "Well, it doesn't matter how old your mind are. Your body has not changed the slightest. What about me? I was stuck there for twelve fucking years. That's about … I'm not fucking sure, I just know it's a fucking long time."

Naruto chuckled. "That's the main reason why I let you out. I didn't feel it was right to leave you in there while I have all the fun out here. Now you're out, what do you want to do anyway?"

"Kill all the Uchiha I can find and razed their blasted village to the ground," Kurama answered. "Oh, sorry, I mean, what do you want me to do?"

"Don't need to be so modest. I'm not really sure right now," Naruto said with a frown while looking at the almost invisible hovering screen in front. The radar was active as it detected everyone in the immediate vicinity. "I was thinking of telling Jiji about the true nature of the world we lived in, but I was furious when you told me about my parents. But after some time to myself, I feel what happened before doesn't really matter since it out of my control. Just because some dick wrote my background story like that doesn't mean I need to hold anyone responsible."

"Hmmm… I don't think you should tell others," Kurama pointed out. "If I didn't see what you could do first hand, I wouldn't believe it and thought you were delusional. Besides, knowing the truth or not didn't seem to matter one way or another. What can they do even if they know the truth? Let them live in ignorance, it might be a blessing in disguise."

"That, I agreed with you," Naruto said. "But what should I do now then? I'm kind of bored."

"Lacking direction? Then use my idea, blow up the village," Kurama suggested. "Since it's just a game, it doesn't matter what you do, so do whatever the fuck you want. Live it up, but let me join in too! I want to destroy things."

"Maybe later," Naruto said dryly before forming a devilish smile. He flexed his arms, feeling enormous amount of chakra flowing through it. "But, honestly maybe it is a good idea to test my ability. There are some really insanely strong Shinobi out there as according to the ranking on the panel. How do you think I fare against them?"

"Absolute mastery of all elements and techniques along with the advance form of all three legendary eyes, you might as well be the most invincible shinobi that ever lived," Kurama said. A moment later, it frowned as a troublesome concern entered its mind. "I'm not trying to put you down or anything. What do you think would happen if you get kill by your opponent?"

"You think I will lose?"

"I'm just saying, what would happen if it was the case?"

"I don't know, maybe everything get reset to the beginning again? It did happen when Sasuke kill me, so does that mean I cannot die even if I died?" Naruto questioned, arching a brow.

Kurama appeared thoughtful. It still had a hard time getting its head around how everything it knew was falsified. Its hatred for human, its overwhelming anger, its endless imprisonment was all set up. None of the suffering it had endured was real in a sense. With that in mind, why would it need to hold a grudge? Still, it was hard to simply forget everything it had felt.

Letting out a sigh, Kurama stared up at the blond. "I don't think that is the case. Listen, Naruto. From what you've told me before, it seems like you were protected by the world. You were… let's just say the protagonist of the story. As such you cannot die. If you did, then there would be no story, right? Because of that, when the asshole Uchiha… I mean Sasuke did the impossible and kill you, the world becomes distorted, and in that effect, you acquired your newfound ability."

"Yeah… I think it was something like that," Naruto claimed, looking at the display in front of him. There were many boxes of all sizes linking to each other with one direction arrows. Inside each were insane amount of text, but he couldn't read them. They were written almost entirely in a different language, but there were some part he could read. From then he gathered they were some sort of **_events_** and **_triggers_**.

"From what little information I got from the plotline, I'm supposes to be some badass hero and kick some major asses," Naruto said. "Well… I'm probably a bad ass right now. A hero, maybe, but I haven't really kicked any major asses yet. I'm a bit depressed."

"Hmmm… okay, let leave that for a minute," Kurama said, gathering its thoughts. "Ever since you start from the beginning again… with benefits, you have been doing thing that did not follow the plotline, or so to speak. Since the world did not reset itself, that mean it no longer revolved around you. From that, I can say for confident that you're no longer the protagonist. If you somehow die now, I think the world will continue to move onward without you."

"Oh… shit. Well, if that the case, I will refrain from dying then," Naruto said and grinned cheekily. "I'm practically invincible right now!"

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Right, I'm sure someone will manage to kill you if you're acting like that."

"Yeah, I believed it when I see one," Naruto said and snapped his finger. "Oh, I know what we should do with our powers."

"Kill the Hokage and destroy the village?"

"No. Please stop asking for something like that. We will do it when there's nothing better to do," Naruto said. "What I'm thinking off is awesome in itself. You will definitely like it."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the blond. "And what would that be?"

"World peace," Naruto said flatly, staring at the fox.

"You're a moron," Kurama deadpanned. "Why the fuck would I want something like a world peace? And here I thought you knew me so well!"

"Hehehe, I knew you would say something like that," Naruto asserted with amusement as he tapped the screen to display some windows. "It's not exactly world peace I'm looking for. The hidden villages are constantly at each other throat, but if we give them a mutual enemy to fight against, they would put away their differences and teamed up, wouldn't they?"

"Are you suggesting we make wars with all the villages?" Kurama questioned before smirking. "Aw…. you made me so proud. Welcome to the dark side."

"See, I knew you would like it," Naruto said with a nod. "I think I could take on all the villages if I plan it out right."

"Alright, we need to get the first thing out of the way first. With any wars, there's going to be a lot of deaths. Are you really comfortable with something like that?" Kurama asked directly.

"Of course not, but plenty die each day, so a few more doesn't really matter. Plus, this is a game sort of, so people don't really die do they?" Naruto asked. "And I don't really want a full out war either. Just the pressure of a powerful enemy is enough."

Kurama frowned at the answer. "Here I thought it was going to be fun."

"Ah, don't be like that. It will be fun, I promise," Naruto assured. "What the one thing that each Shinobi villages desired and feared the most?"

"You have to go there didn't you?"

Naruto gave a wide grin. "If say, one person has control of all of them, wouldn't that make him a super huge threat? Add on to that, if I go around and beat up the Kages for example, they would immediately take me a serious threat."

"Logically, they would if you snatch away their human weapons," Kurama said. "This could be very interesting, just to see them squirm. But don't most of the villages have their problems to deal with right now? They might not focus on you if that the case."

"Oh yeah, they do," Naruto admitted. "They need to solve their problems first, but it probably gives me time to gather some allies."

"I didn't ask when you mentioned it before, but why would you want allies? What could they do that you couldn't possibly do yourself?"

"Ummm… I thought more the merrier?"

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"You're a moron," Kurama deadpanned. It knew that wasn't the case, but didn't want to press any further.

"Hehehe… I'm a moron with too much time on his hands right now," Naruto admitted. "If it was the old me, I would be busy training the stupid way, and maybe chasing after Sakura-chan or picking fight with the teme. Speaking of which, I should taunt him a little."

"Did he not defect when being promised of greater power?"

"Yeah, he was offered by Orochimaru. Why did I run after him again? Maybe it was Sakura-chan. I don't know. It was a spur of the moment," Naruto said with a frown. "If I show him a fraction of my power right now with the Sharingan, he will definitely chase after me."

"He awakens his Sharingan in the Land of Waves," Naruto mumbled before sighing. "Oh yeah, Haku is there. She was quite a looker, and much cuter than Sakura too."

"Eh? Don't you mean him?" Kurama questioned and stared intently at Naruto.

"My bad, he, yeah definitely is a he," Naruto corrected. He pondered if he should switch the gender of Haku on the holographic display before him. It was possible to do so, but the problem was their memory did not alter to match. "Still cute though. Too bad, he will die."

"We are getting to dangerous water," Kurama pointed out. "Why don't you fix it then? It's not like you have anything to do unless you want to kidnap all the Jinchūriki right now?"

"Yeah, okay," Naruto agreed as the radar zoomed out. He tried to locate where Haku and Zabuza at the moment. They were with Gato as expected. "I'm heading off… you want to come or what?"

"I have no desire to stay here and watch over your shadow substitute," Kurama said as it vanished from its spot and returned inside the blond.

Naruto nodded and turned around with his Sharingan spinning to see a woman held up on a tree with several Kunai stabbed into her arms. He approached her, but she shown no response or any expression to his approach. He waited a few minutes before frowning. "I never check how long it last, but it has been almost an hour already."

He grabbed her head, looking directly into her eyes to disable the technique. Anko blinked before wincing as the pain in her arms registered. She didn't know what had happen. The last thing she remembered was getting jump. She tried to retaliate, but her assailant somehow teleported both of them elsewhere. After that, it felt like there a missing gap in her memory and she found herself in such position.

"Let me down you masked bastard!"

"In a minute," Naruto said, looking at the Kunai. He poked it as she glared at him. "Ah, sorry about that, when you got trapped in my technique, I was wondering if you could feel anything so I tortured you for a bit. Guess not."

He pulled out the Kunai with one swift motion, letting the Kunoichi dropped to the ground. He took a few steps backward to give her some room. "Anyway, I was curious about your curse seal so I decide to test something on you."

"Curse…" Anko noticed the pulsing sensation around her neck, where the curse seal of heaven was supposed to be. She rubbed it as a tingling sensation propagated throughout her body, originating from the mark. "What did you do it?"

"I made it better by perfecting it and adding my own touches as well," Naruto said with a smirk, but under his full facial mask with spirally black pattern, his expression was not shown. "Do you not like it?"

"Who told you to do that?" Anko about to lurch at him, but she collapsed in excruciating pain.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Oh, I forgot to mention if you try to bring harm to me in anyway, it will inflict pain on you. Pretty neat huh?"

She glared at him in anger as he crouched down before her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

His Sharingan was flaring menacingly, matching her gaze. "I already have what I needed, but I want to check how well the seal I devised hold up. Seals are difficult to practice without strong live subjects after all. Don't die on me now, but even if you do, I can always resurrect you again."

For a second, Anko shivered at his words. "W-who… are you?"

"I'm the great Shinju," Naruto said with a smirk under his mask while looking at Anko via the hovering screen. The tag with "Cursed Seal of Heaven" was no longer displayed next to her. Something else had replaced it, instead.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Remember, Naruto's knowledge only go up to Sasuke's revival arcs. He doesn't really know about the other group like Akatsuki yet. He not even sure who the hell ROOT is. Next chapter, he might troll Haku by switching the gender just to display his god-like powers.

Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Special Ability: **_Time Suspension_**. It is actually just slow down a person perception of time when being ensnared (Reverse of Tsukuyomi). One second they see equivalent to thousands of hours. Basically, Naruto could rape you and you wouldn't even know it is happening.


	5. The Protagonist (4)

**Open Source Code (OSC)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**=[The Protagonist]=  
4**

"The bastard called himself the great Shinju. That doesn't sound like an actual name!" She haughtily answered, standing before a desk, while rubbing the back of her neck with a free hand. Even though the mark was not visible to the naked eyes as she had checked with a mirror, she knew it was still there. The curse was still active, and the pulsating sensation similar to being stabbed by knives reminded her of its existence.

The pain came whenever she thought about bring harm to him, and she'd thought about it a lot last night.

When morning had arrived, freshened and having plenty time to think before reporting to the Hokage, she was no longer furious about the blond modifying the curse without her consent. Like he had implied the night before, her chakra was flowing much more naturally when she calm down. She was, however, enraged at the blond leaving her strung up like an upside down puppet in the chilling and eerie night.

An ANBU had found her in the morning.

Drawing in a deep breath from his pipe, the only other person in the closed room frowned deeply. He'd adorned the Hokage's official uniform as required. The uniform consisted of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash.

Exhaling the dense grayish fume in one blast, the Hokage slid the pipe along his lips while eyeing the Kunoichi across the table. "Shinju, an unknown Uchiha with blond hair instead of the normal black. It is a bit hard to swallow."

"I am not making it up. He really does have the Sharingan; a fully matured one with strange lines. I saw it for myself, and it definitely wasn't a henge. Just call Yamanaka in here so he can confirm," Anko asserted with irritation.

Filling his lungs with more toxic fumes, the Hokage shook his head lightly. "There's no need for to invade your privacy. The loss of your seal and your previous state is enough evidence someone have assaulted you last night. I will put some people to investigate this further so you may leave now."

"Hah? Wait a second. The bastard just enters and leaves the village without anyone noticing, you can't just ... forgive me for the outburst, Hokage-sama." Anko gave an apologetic bow as the Hokage nodded and accepted the apology. The special Jounin was about to leave the room as requested by the village leader, but a thought entered her mind. "Whoever he is, he'd showed to have some interest in **_his_** seal, and have some understanding of how it works. If that the case, I want to be place on the task force."

"Hmmm, to be the bait would not be wise. That person might not have the intention of killing you last night, but there's no telling he would not in the seeable future. Furthermore, I do not wish for anyone else to go through something like that without the proper preparation," Hokage replied thoughtfully.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was contemplating about his lost student, Orochimaru. The Cursed Seal of Heaven Orochimaru had devised could not be removed or altered by any others, but the masked blond showed up out of nowhere, bypassing all the security in place around the town, and did it in a single night. "But I will see what I can do. For now, refrain yourself from attempting anything without consulting me first."

"Yes," Anko complied dejectedly. She really wanted to come face to face the blond again, if only to have a chance to thank him and then smash his face in for stringing her up and leaving her there.

Once Anko left the room and closed the door behind her, the Hokage frowned deeply. He took the pipe from his lips and tapped it on the desk before him, jolting the embers within. "Shinju… is definitely not a natural Uchiha. If he was not, could he have acquired those eyes from somewhere? But then what about the Mangekyo Sharingan? This is rather troublesome."

Meanwhile across the village of hidden leafs, a twelve year old blond yawned loudly while lying about on the rooftop just outside the window of his room and bathing in the morning light. The metallic part of his forehead protector glimmered as he rolled from side to side, ruffling and dirtying his orange jumpsuit in the process.

"Man… what should I do? Maybe I should head to class for the day as well? It's the team allocation today isn't it? But I already know which team I'm in unless I've changed too much things," Naruto questioned inaudibly. Passing the genin exam was child play with his current ability even if his previous record throughout the year was appalling at best.

Needlessly to say, Iruka was impressed with his display of skill when he did more than required. In that effect and unlike the last time around when he got killed by Sasuke, Mizuki did not approach him about stealing the **_Scroll of Seals _**from the Hokage's home. Since Naruto already knew and mastered every single technique on the scroll via the console, he was disinterested in the whole thing.

He was disinterested in a lot of things.

"What should I do for fun? Are those guys still hanging around?"

Leering at the adjacent roof, Naruto could make out the outline of his stalkers as their chakra circulation system was clear as day. His byakugan, in its evolved state under the henge, was apparently called the **_Tenseigan_**. It did not require him to strain his eyes to activate the ability to pierce through all form of genjutsu to the point that he did not realize it was there.

"I'm going to think them as my personal bodyguards or something like that. There a few more of them today. What up with that?" Naruto muttered lowly, examining each of the ROOT's shinobi within visible range. He gave a shrug and leaned over the roof edge to check the street below. There were several people walking about, but the one of interest was hiding behind a corner of a tall building.

A few thoughts he would never had before ran through his mind. With a devious smirk, he swiftly flipped up right and vanished from view, leaving behind only a swirl of leaves. The effect created was unnecessary as the real technique would not leave anything behind.

Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, was an extremely shied young girl of twelve; a useless coward in the eyes of her father. Far too fearful to talk to the boy who had inspired her, she could only admire him from afar and out of view. When he disappeared from the rooftop, she immediately tried to locate him with her Byakugan.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said and tapped her lightly on the shoulder from behind, gaining a weak shriek in return for his effort. "… Okay, I didn't expect that. I'm heading to the Academy. Want to go together?"

"Na…Na… Na…" Hinata stuttered, trying her best to pronounce his name while pressing her back against the wall. She desperately wanted to bolt when he leaned closer to her face. Her voice was soon lost as all the words clogged up in her constricting throat.

"It's Naruto, Na-ru-… eh, never mind," Naruto tried to correct her foolishly while examining the pair of white eyes in more detail with his own hidden doujutsu. As he had read from the console and learnt from his own experience, Byakugan of the Hyuga clan was not as powerful as the Sharingan of the Uchiha, but being one of three legendary eyes, it was still very useful once the owner harnesses its power fully.

Naruto blinked several times to clear his eyes while stepping back to give the cornered girl some room to breathe. He pointed at the Academy. "So do you want to?"

To be honest, she really wanted to, but the heavy feeling upon her chest intensified and pressed down on her lungs. Her breath became short, and every single word she managed to utter sounded like they were being was strangled.

It was amusing to see her gapping.

"Hehehe. Hey, Hinata, you don't need to say anything. Just give me a nod if you want to and we will walk to the Academy together," Naruto suggested with a bright smile.

She nodded shyly after a brief moment of silence.

"Awesome! Today is important so let's go," Naruto said, grabbing her hand and pulled her along with him at a walking pace much to her surprise.

"Naru…to," Hinata muttered when both of them walked past several corners. Her eyes were glued to the offending hand wrapping around her one the entire time. Strangely, the simple gesture had greatly boosted her confidence greatly. She became more relax with each second passed.

"Huh? What is it? Am I going too fast?" Naruto questioned while passing a few scattered bystanders. They stared at him and Hinata awkwardly before whispering to each other. "Should I slow down?"

"No," Hinata said and shook her head lightly. She looked at him before averting her eyes again to the ground as she remembered his saddened expression only a day ago. "I just wanted to say… I want to congratulate you on passing the genin exam."

Hinata continued forward until she felt her hand being pulled backward. The jerking motion caused her to look back at the blond. Naruto was just standing there in the sparsely occupied street, returning her gaze with a blanked expression.

"I thought since nobody did it so I thought… I'm sorry," Hinata apologized deeply, believing she had said something wrong.

She did not, but she assumed incorrectly. Iruka-sensei was the first person and only person to congratulate him when he earned his forehead protector with flying colors. He'd never expected anything from anyone in the village, but he admitted he was still depressed by the prospect of being shunned for being what he was even though it was not his fault.

_Maybe it's not going to be boring here after all, _Naruto thought as a wide smile formed on his face. He took a step forward so he could stand by her side. His hand was still wrapped tightly around her. "No. Thank you, Hinata. You are the second person to congratulate me on passing. I really wanted to be on your team this time around."

"This time around…?" Hinata questioned. She knew teams would be assembled because her father had told her when she passed. He did not say a word of congratulation to her, however.

"Eh? I don't know why I said that, hehehe. Maybe I'm just really excited to get to class now," Naruto called out while lifting his and her hand at the Academy. He mentally kicked himself for blurting out things that he should not have. "Anyway, let's not let Iruka-sensei wait for us, Hinata-chan!"

"Yes…" Hinata responded confidently.

Both of them made it to class before Iruka-sensei at everyone questioning stare even though they weren't holding hands anymore. Hinata muttered something shyly while Naruto simply shrug and find a vacate spot for two people.

He wasn't sitting next to Sasuke this time around so Sakura didn't have an argument with him while demanding him yielding his spot to her. Instead, he was sitting on an elevated area with Hinata, looking down at Sakura and Sasuke. To his other side was Shino, who was wearing a jumpsuit and sunglasses.

_Hang on… should I be sitting here? Wasn't I supposed to sit down there with the teme and…?_ Naruto thought deeply and pondered why he sat next to sleeping Shino instead of Sasuke. The numerous bugs housing inside Shino as some sort of walking colony had freaked him out when he noticed it through the Tenseigan, but for some reason, they also attracted him. This was likely he was curious if he could separate each individual insect from the next with his sight.

"Actually, I don't want to do that again," Naruto muttered.

"… I understand," Hinata said dejectedly, fidgeting her fingers.

Naruto leered at her and realized she must have misunderstood. "No, I was thinking about something else. I hope we could head to the Academy every day from now on."

"Something has changed. You seem different lately, Naruto," Shino said calmly, indicating he wasn't asleep anymore. His bugs were agitated just being so close to the said person. They had warned him that the blond was incredibly dangerous and urged him to flee immediately.

"Of course I'm different. I'm better than ever now! I'm going to be the strongest ninja the village has ever seen! Believe it!" Naruto shouted proudly and loudly. Everyone in the room looked at him since he stood up on the table when he did.

"Pipe down up there or I will to fail you," Iruka ordered as he stood in the door way. He shook his head lightly and moved toward the front center of the room.

"Eh? No way, you can do that?"

"I can if you're being noisy, Naruto. Ever since you become a genin, you have been skipping class saying you want to train by yourself. While it's good you have become more adept than before, the classes are there so you don't get yourself killed when doing mission," Iruka said with a smirk.

_Not true, but whatever, _Naruto thought about classes being useful and complied.

Once the rowdy blond boy seated again, Iruka checked the classroom and continued. "I hope you enjoy my teaching, but sadly, this is the last class you will ever have with me." A few students called out, but he told them to be quiet. "From today onward, you all are no longer civilians and are real Shinobi… and Kunoichi. But remember that you are still Genin. The hard journey that lies ahead just started. You will soon get missions to help the village, so today we will create the three man team. Each team will have a Jounin Sensei, who will be your sensei from now on."

Everyone was thinking about different things. Hinata was hoping she'll be in the same team as Naruto while he, himself, was thinking what to eat later on. Ramen sounded good. Shino wasn't really thinking about anything other than assuring the bugs they were not in danger.

"You will follow your sensei's instruction in order to successfully complete your missions," Iruka said, holding up a clipboard with tables and names. "We've tried to balance each team's strength base on each of your recent achievements."

Iruka began calling names as he assigned them into team. "Team Seven will comprise of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shino Aburame."

"Shino Abura… wait, what!?" Naruto called in surprise, pointing at Iruka. "Did you read it wrong, Iruka-sensei? I was supposed to be in Team Seven!"

"You wish, dead last!" Sakura snorted while Sasuke remained indifference. It did not matter who were on his team as they would only be deadweights.

"And how did you know that, Naruto?" Iruka asked sternly, making Naruto sweat dropped.

"I… overheard a conversation a few days ago, and today, you were saying balancing teams so I assumed I would be on the same team as Sasuke since like Sakura said, I'm dead last," Naruto lied as everyone looked at him either suspiciously or approvingly.

Iruka noticed the blond was far smarter than he was earlier this week; still an idiot and loud mouth, but at least an attentive idiot and loudmouth. "It seems like you have been doing more than just training, but you're right. You have been considered to be placed with Sasuke and Sakura for balance since Sasuke's grade was the best and you're dead last. However, you have proven yourself in passing the exam flawlessly. We also decided it was better to give the team a tracker for perfect balance from either Inuzuka or Aburama."

"Oi! I'm a better tracker than Shino!" Kiba called out, seeing how Shino was chosen instead.

"Aburama-kun was decided due to numbers," Iruka said cryptically. He didn't want to compare the two clans, fearing it might create hostility between him and them. "I will tell you later since we don't have time to debate on such matter. Moving on, Team Seven's sensei is Kakashi Hatake because of his ability, well, you three will find out later."

"Team Eight will comprise of Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Akamaru. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi," Iruka said, looking at Naruto directly. Kiba approved in delight while most people in the room pondered why a dog was considered a member.

Iruka wasn't about to tell Naruto that Kurenai was interested in him when he somehow passed through some of the most powerful genjutsu surrounding the Forest of Death a few days ago to her surprise. The illusionary techinque was still active, but it did not hinder Naruto in anyway. She had speculated that the nine tails contained within him might have something to do with it, but still, that was a feat on its own.

Hinata thought she was hearing thing while her heart was racing excitedly. Her cheek was flustered in deep shade of as she leered at the frowning blond. "Are you not hap –

"Is there something on my face, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked calmly, cutting off Hinata, while creating a small clone in the palm of his hand under the table and out of sight. The miniature Naruto dispelled immediately afterward.

"I just want to say good luck," Iruka said with a smile. "Let's move on. Team 9 will comprise of…"

While Iruka continued, Naruto faced Hinata.

"I'm sorry for cutting you off a moment ago, Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered apologetically.

"It is fine," Hinata said, fidgeting her fingers shyly again. "I will try to be as strong as you, Naruto-kun."

"There's no need to do that unless you wanted to," Naruto said with a warm smile when he noticed her posture. Everything was different from the previous cycle since he couldn't really hide everything he was doing, nor would he want to. "I've said when we were heading here that I wanted to be in your team, didn't I? Now that I'm your teammate we will each other a lot more from now on, so please take care of me."

Hinata could only blush at his sincerity. She gathered enough strength to say: "H-hai."

Meanwhile, further out of the village and on the path toward wave country, a masked blond, about seventeen years of age, stopped moving while an invisible screen with glowing blue edge hovered in front of him. A new set of memory was added to his own just a second ago. "Huh… wow, I'm in team eight with Hinata and Kiba? I didn't expect that. I must have done something for it to change this much this early."

The small fox flicked a couple of its nine tails while sitting on top of blond's feet that were aiming toward the sky. "Things bound to change greatly even with little stuff like not talking to someone when you're supposed to. Even if you know how everything turns out, reenacting it exactly like before is impossible."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Naruto answered and began to move his arms again. He wanted to dash back to the village since things had become interesting. "I was thinking of doing thing differently this time around anyway. Why repeat the same boring shit. So how far is it to the wave country?"

"You're half way there, probably," Kurama answered with a yawn. Normally, it would take days to get there, but Naruto didn't even rest or sleep since they left the village. "I don't know why you're walking on your fingers. Is there a point to doing this?"

"Eh, not really," Naruto said as he moved his arms forward, "I just want to try it. Lee does this every day around the village with his sensei so I was curious how difficult it would be. It's actually not that hard at all, but I'm getting a headache with all the blood gushing to my head when walking like this."

"Is that all?" Kurama questioned skeptically, rolling its eyes. It already knew Naruto was beyond what he would call strong. His punches can literally shattered mountains without him trying.

"Yep," Naruto answered while keeping his inverted body perfectly straight. His crimson robe did get in his view every now and then.

"By the way, why did you call yourself Shinju last night? If you don't want people to know your name then wouldn't it better to just not say anything at all?"

"Umm… That's… hmmm… well, I don't want people to call me with some kind of derogatory name later on. The best way to stop them all from doing that was to give them a name they could use, and Shinju sounds like something cool when I read it on the screen," Naruto answered truthfully.

"Sounds like something cool?" Kurama repeated and sweated profusely. The answer had confirmed what it had speculated since last night. The blond had no clue who or what Shinju actually was, and probably didn't care one way or another even if he did. "You're not serious are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm always serious," Naruto claimed adamantly.

"Right," Kurama uttered lowly.

Naruto chuckled. "Well, Shinju must mean something awesome besides the literal meaning because when I was checking over my chakra level in this new form, I noticed the last tier on the slider was called Shinju. It's the highest level of Chakra one can have. I set it to myself since my level is pretty high by itself."

Kurama was speechless since Naruto was incredibly powerful in his current form. There might only be two or three people that would give him trouble, thus adding more to that overwhelming power was meaningless. "I fear for those that go up against you. Just the unleashing the amount of Chakra you have is enough to make everyone think twice about attacking you under any circumstances."

"Awww… that's no fun at all," Naruto muttered and then smirked. "I promise I will go easy on all my future opponents before I blow them into bits without trying if they refuse to work for me."

"Why bother doing all this?" Kurama snorted. "With your current power level, you can make any nation kneeled so why go through all these charades?"

"I could, but that's not what I wanted," Naruto said and paused. He took a few minutes to revise his final plan in his mind. "I don't want to subjugate them, and I certainly don't want to destroy them outright even if I could. I want them all to know that there is a bigger threat out there instead of waging war with each other."

Lifting himself up in the air and forcing Kurama to jump off, he spun upright and landed on his feet. "As strong as I am, a single person is hardly a threat. People might fear me when they learnt of my power and what I can do, but they likely ignore me afterward. Hmmm… anyway, I still need people."

Kurama narrowed its eyes, looking up at the blond. It realized Naruto wasn't telling it everything, but there was nothing it could do to make him. "So you're building an organization? That is something that they cannot simply ignore. With all the Bijuu under your control, you're definitely a threat."

"Yea, that's how it should be, I guess," Naruto answered, tapping a button on the holographic screen as all the icon vanished. He then held the blue edges, one hand on each side. He pressed his palm together as the screen shrank. He then moved it closer to his eyes so it was like a hovering sunglass.

Kurama pondered what the blond did in the air since the screen was invisible to him. There were times it wished it had the chance to mess around with the console just to learn how it feels to be a God, but that wasn't going to happen. "If you so set into it, I suggest you finding some strong underlings. Be selective."

"Why? Having huge amount of people is good too," Naruto said as he looked down at the fox. A targeting circle rotated around the fox, displaying information on the side. He wasn't sure why it noted the fox as Yang-Kurama, instead of just Kurama. The alignment notice was something he recently understood in the analytic mode he activated.

Kurama was Lawful (-44), which was changed from Lawful (-123) as time went by in the mindscape.

From scanning large amount of people in town, Naruto realized the alignment was what people would become as time progressed. A chaotic person could be selfless and righteous at the beginning, but they likely turned toward immoral and wicked as it was their nature. A lawful person could be chaotic through an effect or curse like Gaara, which was Lawful (-263) last he checked, was Lawful (-249) due to Curse of One Tail.

There were very few people in town that were Lawful with a high positive number, however. He tried to change it for the better, but a popped up notification stated he needed to alter their personality inside the command shell due to complexity and integration errors.

Letting out a sigh, Kurama pointed out the flawed logic, "having a lot of weaklings will only hinder you and whatever plan you may have. They also likely abuse their position in your organization for their own benefit. That might be what you want them to do to generate fear so I'm not sure unless you tell me more."

"Sorry, Kurama, but there's no reason to discuss so much on it at the moment, but I understand what you're saying," Naruto asserted. "One of the reasons why I went to check on Anko-sensei was to analyze the Curse Seal of Heaven since Sasuke hasn't got it from yet or maybe he never will with the way things are going. The other reason was to study up on Fuinjutsu by acquiring new sealing patterns. The screen doesn't give me anything on besides stating it was far too complex to show in a comprehensive manner, and that I should refer to the manual. Not sure what the manual it's talking about so I would need to find Ero-sennin and learn the needed patterns from him. Not looking forward to that at the moment. Maybe I should kidnap Obaa-chan to force him to teach me?"

"That's kind of complicated, but sort of made sense since even you master the technique, you still can't use it without memorizing the hand seals," Kurama said. It didn't reveal that it knew some patterns that Naruto could learn as well as the goldmine that was the Uzumaki Clan. "And what did you learn from all that besides knowing more about the female body?"

"Hehehe," Naruto smirked under his mask since he had fun fondling the Kunoichi last night while her mind was frozen by the special ability of his Sharingan. The pain he inflicted on her afterward was to mask his examination. "Well, I learn how to make something like this."

Black spiraling lines spread all over his body, originating from a spot on his arm where he bit himself last night. The surrounding air electrified and crackled loudly while the ground ruptured when fissures formed under his feet by the power leakage.

"… You gave yourself the curse seal of heaven? Is that wise?"

"I call it **_Seal of Heaven_** now since it's not curse, but a perk of sort. It's perfectly safe to use. I was able to render all the negative effects from the seal and modify it with the console. It still augmented a person natural ability depending on the level of the seal being released. Level one is about 100% to 200% more power, depending on a person current state of mind. Level two is about 400% and more, but they become something else as their body will transform and strengthen to accommodate the boost. The last level makes anyone pretty much unstoppable for a like a minute or so, but they will die afterward as all their chakra pathways are expand and ruptured to increase the flow of energy they needed."

Kurama simply stared at the blond in bewilderment. It was like Naruto was saying he could boost his Chakra far beyond Shinju level without any repercussion. The amount of energy leaking uncontrollably from the blond was enough to make many people dread in fear.

"What?"

"No, it's nothing," Kurama said. "Let's go find us some test subjects."

* * *

**Author Note:**

The story follows what Naruto (clones) doing in hidden leafs as well as Naruto (real one) doing in the outside world. Older Naruto will deal with matured women while the younger one will deal with those around his age. As for planned lolicon and shotacon scenes (there are dozens of them), I don't know if I should write those parts out or not.

The story is quite long since there so many arcs with no three years-time skip. Shippuden parts will occur at the same time as the current event. The story also goes beyond that to how he's able to gain access the cyber space and become an infectious virus. His eventually hacking and debugging with the command shell will also create world damaging **_glitches _**and **_data corruptions_**.

I will update this story every now and then since it is the origin story of OSC Naruto, but the speed of releases depends on you. **_Reviews _**and **_feedbacks_** keep me focus. If not, I will work on another story and put it back on hiatus.


End file.
